I'm Sorry For Meeting You This Way
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Carmen really hadn't planned to get competitive enough to actually break a lower classman's leg. Nyo!Spain, Nyo!Romano. Powderpuff AU/American High school tradition once a year where the male high school students are the cheerleaders and the female ones are the American football players/Human AU.


Carmen glared over at the other player; she needed to win this game for her class pride.

She raced forward to tackle the Sophomore, she was up against.

Before she knew it, there was a loud crack, and the Sophomore's leg was deathly still.

"Are you okay?" Carmen gasped as she stared down at the Sophomore's clearly broken leg.

"What the fuck do you think, bastard?" The other teenager asked her with venom in her own voice.

"I'm sorry. Lo siento. I didn't expect for your leg to break when I was trying to get the ball." She apologized, nervously.

"I don't fucking care what you thought was going to happen; I just wish that you hadn't just broken my leg." Lovina hissed out at her.

"I'm sorry." Carmen murmured to her.

"Carriedo, bring Vargas to the nurse." The coach on their side of the field shouted at them.

"Yeah, I got it." Carmen lifted Lovina up in to her arms to carry her to the nurse.

Lovina glared straight up at her, making Carmen feel even guiltier as she carried the younger girl bridal style to the nurse's office.

Carmen started to slightly ramble out of nervousness and guilt, "Uh, I'm really sorry. I was just trying to make the rest of the Seniors proud. I didn't expect to hurt anyone. I really am sorry, and hope that we can be friends after this."

Lovina glared at her, "If you think that I am going to be friends with a bitch that decided to break my leg then you are dead wrong." Lovina growled at her as the Spaniard finally managed to bring her to the nurse's office to set her down on the cot in the room.

"I'm sorry." Carmen gasped out as she saw the other teen wince in pain as she still felt guilty over breaking her leg and causing her this much pain as well.

"Sorry doesn't fix the problem." Lovina Vargas hissed at the older teen as she saw the nurse enter the room to check up on her patient.

"What's the matter?" The nurse asked the Sophomore that she was treating.

"That bitch fucking broke my leg." Lovina hissed, forgetting that she shouldn't curse in front of faculty of the school again.

"This week can cause a lot of injuries and conflicts in the school in the name of their grade, and you, Miss Vargas, shouldn't cuss." The nurse sighed in exhaustion, and then attempted to be stern with the female teenager that was laying on the cot in need of treatment.

Carmen apologized for what felt like the millionth time to Lovina Vargas, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break her leg."

"Lovina will handle it." The nurse reassured her as she sighed, and checked Lovina's leg, "Yep, it's broken."

Lovina cursed under her breath at the misfortune of having the other break her leg on this Thursday night.

"Do you have a car, Carmen?" The nurse asked the older student, noticing the black shirt that she was wearing meant that she was a Senior, and therefore old enough to have already recieved her license and possibly have a car of her own.

"Sí, I have a car." Carmen answered her, quickly.

"Would you mind taking Lovina to the hospital?" The Nurse asked her.

"I wouldn't mind. I'll go bring the car around, and open the door, so that I can get her in." Carmen rushed off to start her car up.

Carmen reentered the room to pick Lovina up to carry her to the passenger door of the Spanish teen's red truck.

Carmen couldn't help the fact that she was speeding on the way to the hospital to ensure that the younger teen got the best medical attention that she could recieve as soon as possible.

Fifteen full minutes later, they were at the hospital, and Lovina had called her family to tell them about what happened which her younger brother probably knew about since he was part of the Powderpuff cheerleading team for the Freshman class.

Carmen found herself pacing outside of Lovina's room door as the doctor x-rayed the other teenage girl, and she wondered what she'd say to the Vargas family when they arrived.

Sooner than she would have expected, she saw them come closer towards her; she, herself, had never met any of the Vargases before not even Lovina as a side effect of this, she hadn't known what to expect.

Carmen felt arms wrap around her, and heard a small voice ask her if his sorella was okay.

"She should be fine soon." Carmen murmured to Feliciano as she held him closer to her.

She heard another voice ask, "Are you sure?"

The Spanish teen now noticed that their was another younger boy that was obviously younger than the one that she was hugging.

"She will be just fine." Carmen reassured him as she reached out to hug him as well.

Marcello curled up against her as well, and she noticed what appeared to be their father watching her as if to check to see if she was being honest to them.

To her eventual disbelief, he was their grandfather.

Carmen ended up being the one to carry Lovina to her wheelchair, and was the one to push it.

Guilt tied the Spaniard to the Southern Italian teen like glue to the point that Lovina was getting tired of having to deal with the Spanish girl despite the fact that she was helping her out for the most part.

Things did start to change for them once Lovina recovered as Carmen had stayed by her side, and eventually seemed to forget about how they had met.

Carmen sensed the shift before Lovina did as she began to acknowledged that it was not all about making amends now, but being near the Italian.

The Spaniard had even grown close to her family which consisted of two younger brothers and the same grandpa as before.

Carmen found that she felt welcomed in to the family, almost.

She did wanted it to be more than just awkward friendship with the Italian teen.

The Spanish teen wanted to go out with the other, and may be get married as well as adopt children with the beautiful Italian that had caught her eye.

Carmen adored Lovina, and couldn't help the fact that she doted on her.

She, though, was terrified of asking her out; what if Lovina wasn't gay or she didn't have an inkling of feelings for the Spaniard?

The Spanish teen longed for the other to the point of it being an extreme thing for her, and she hoped that the feelings were mutual as she sat near her where they ate their lunch.

May be she could take this plunge right now?

"Lovi, te amo." She hadn't meant to say that much; Lovi would surely object her now, wouldn't she?

Lovina's face blushed a pretty shade of tomato red as she stared at the older Spaniard, "Are you being honest?"

"Sí." Carmen answered, honestly from where she sat.

"I do too." Lovina spoke up almost too softly to be heard.

Carmen grinned widely, and leaned over to kiss the other as she was too caught up in the moment, the love and excitement of it anyway.

Lovina gasped, but did kiss the other woman back.

They did meet in the worst possible way, but love chose to bloom for them regardless of that fact and they were perfectly happy with their situation regardless of it's beginnings.


End file.
